It Takes One to Leave
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: What happens when Starfire leaves the Teen Titans for Tamaran? RobxStar one-shot.


Starfire walked the streets, away from Titan's Tower. She quickly took one look back, wondering if turning back was really what she wanted to do. She did a quick sigh and thought to herself, _This is what I must do. Tamaran needs me._

She lifted into the sky, rising up, farther and farther, her chances of touching the stars growing. She looked once more at Titan's Tower, to see a certain someone standing on the roof. He stood there, standing, watching her as she departed planet Earth.

Starfire, trying to avoid goodbyes, flew down to the Boy Wonder, his presence forcing Starfire to go back to what had been her home for so many years. When her feet hit the roof, a look of disappointment spread across Robin's face, a look she had never wished to encounter on.

"Starfire," Robin said soothingly, "where are you going?"

"Robin, I must go back home," she told him.

"But Starfire, this is your home. You live here, you fight crime here, you have friends here." He gave her a look that she hated to see. "You belong here."

"I am sorry," she cried, "but Galfore needs me. Blackfire needs me--"

"Blackfire doesn't need you!" Robin barked. "She did nothing but hurt you, Starfire!"

"But she needs my help to heal," Starfire responded softly. "I want to help her become the older sister she never was. And Tamaran…they wish for their princess to return. I'm sorry."

Starfire lifted up into the air when Robin grabbed her ankle. "Starfire. Please."

Starfire looked deeply at him and jerked for her leg back. Robin's mouth went agape as she coldly said, "Good-bye, Robin."

***

"Tamaran!" Starfire called to her followers. "The strive for the ending of war has finally come, after three years of leading you! Tamaran can live in peace!"

The people of Tamaran cheered. Galfore placed his beefy hand around my frail shoulders, Blackfire in prison. Blackfire was never able to heal her heart from the darkness that had made her who she was.

Starfire smiled to her people as she was taken to her quarters. She was preparing for a very special meal between her and Galfore, and many other important members of Tamaran. She stroked her ruby hair and placed her crown on the dresser beside her. She looked into the mirror.

_Galfore is happy, Tamaran is happy, but I am not happy, _she thought to herself. _Why am I not happy?_

"Starfire?"

She quickly turned, hearing her name, hearing that familiar voice. She looked to see Robin, standing on the balcony of her room, his cape flowing gallantly in the Tamaranian wind. He had a slim smile on his face as he walked towards her.

"Robin," she said to him, as she quickly ran up to him.

He hugged her tightly, recognizing how it felt to feel her touch against his skin. They both took a sigh as they looked at each other, only inches apart.

"Robin, I have not seen you in three years," she smiled at him. "How has it been?"

"Different," Robin responded. "The Titans missed you. It was difficult to tell them they day you left us."

"I am sorry," she looked down at her boots. "I am not good with good byes. I did not wish to hurt anyone, but Tamaran…"

"Needed you." He smiled. "We know. And we understand."

Starfire looked into his mask, trying to look into his eyes. "Robin, I never wanted to leave the Titans. I still wish I was a Titan."

Robin nodded and said, "We never wanted you to leave either. They day you left was difficult for us to overcome. We still wonder what it would be like if you were still there. And when we think about it, we think about how the Titans really were."

Starfire began to cry as he spoke the words. Robin continued.

"Cyborg thinks about you from time and time again. Beast Boy misses the only person who laughs at his jokes. And Raven misses the only other girl on the team." He smiled. "And I…can't even begin to explain how much I missed you. There's just something in my heart that…"

Starfire quickly grabbed Robin's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Stunned by the reaction, Robin closed his eyes and didn't pull back. When Starfire reeled, they were both smiling idiotically and geeky.

"Starfire," Robin whispered.

"I want to come back," she smiled, hugging him. "I think I have something to announce at the table tonight."

Robin smiled, feeling relieved and elated.

"I just have one more question," Robin looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I know you hate good byes, but why did you just leave without saying them?"

"Because," Starfire smiled soothingly, "sometimes it takes one to leave to discover who chases you."


End file.
